1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a trolling motor for a fishing boat. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to a trolling motor whose steering is controlled by a pivotal foot pedal.
2. Background
Trolling motors are well known in the art. Generally speaking, a trolling motor includes a small electric (drive) motor coupled to a propeller for quietly adjusting the position of a fishing boat at relatively low speeds. The term xe2x80x9ctrolling motorxe2x80x9d is a recognized term of art and is considered to describe not only the actual drive motor for the propeller but also all (except for the battery) that is necessary to mount the xe2x80x9ctrolling motorxe2x80x9d to the boat. Thus, a xe2x80x9ctrolling motorxe2x80x9d can be considered generally to include the actual drive motor, the propeller, the motor housing which includes the latter two elements, a support column which connects vertically to the motor housing, a mounting bracket for attaching the assembly to a boat and connected to the upper end of the support column, a speed control device, a direction control device (except when the steering is manual), and a control head for receiving signals from direction control devices and/or speed control devices to control the speed and direction of movement. Other items may be considered as part of the xe2x80x9ctrolling motorxe2x80x9d depending upon the given manufacturer.
Trolling motors are available with a variety of features and options. It is known to provide a trolling motor whose steering is controlled by a foot control unit. However, it is not known to provide a pivotal foot pedal which incorporates a ball-detent device to modify the operation of the foot pedal.
The present invention provides a trolling motor with a foot control unit which includes an upper pivotal foot pedal and a lower stationary base member to which the foot pedal is pivotally attached along an axis which generally includes a servo or similar device (not shown, but which is well known in the art and which is capable of producing a signal representing the pivotal position of the foot pedal). In addition to the pivotal connection referred to above which constitutes a first hinge connection, the foot control unit includes an offset hinge unit which extends between the pivotal foot pedal and the stationary base member. The offset hinge unit has a pair of spaced upper arms and a pair of spaced lower arms, which connect to the upper arms at a more or less central joint. The upper end of the offset hinge unit is connected to the inside lower surface of the pivotal foot pedal, whereas, the lower end of the offset hinge unit connects with the inside upper surface of the stationary base member.
Traditionally, steering is accomplished by pivoting the foot pedal; toe down, generally means that the steering column will be turned to the left or counterclockwise; heel down, means that the steering column will be turned to the right or clockwise.
One of the novel features of the present invention involves a pair of detents located on the offset hinge members, the detents being actuated simultaneously when the pivotal foot pedal is at a predetermined position with respect to the base member. At this point in time, the operator of the foot unit can sense, by his own feeling, that the foot pedal is at an engaged position by virtue of these detents. The detents are preferably located on the offset hinge members to correspond to a xe2x80x9cstraight aheadxe2x80x9d steering position. This allows the operator to know without trial and error and without resort to a visual indicator when the underwater lower unit of the trolling motor is properly positioned so as to achieve a desired straight-ahead course. Of course, by exerting a little force, the pivotal foot pedal can be moved in either direction beyond the position of the detent. Nevertheless, by adjusting the steering orientation of the trolling motor manually to a dead ahead position when the detents are engaged, the operator knows thereafter that the trolling motor will be disposed in a straight ahead mode.